Ep. 5 - Colder Climes
Colder Climes is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Rookie, and is the fifth and final episode in Chapter 2: Get Exposure. During this adventure, the player must go back up to the peak of Mt. Blizzard to retrieve the lost yeti scanner. In order to play this adventure, the player must complete Ep. 4 - Make Good and be at least Rookie rank 5. Plot The adventure starts with Rookie stating that he will finally retrieve Gary's yeti scanner that he lost, and proceeds to use Gary's cannon to shoot himself back up to the peak of Mt. Blizzard. After he does so, the cannon malfunctions and breaks. Gary is surprised, saying he detected a cannon launch, and that Rookie just launched himself into a massive storm. He asks the player to gather bottles of hot sauce to repair the cannon. Two are in power stations by the CPSN set and rescue station, and one is on an anvil at the tube smithy. Once they are gathered, Gary states that is enough for one launch. Gary requests that the player insert the hot sauce into the cannon, as well as wear warm clothing and a helmet. Upon fulfilling both tasks, Gary tells the player to find Rookie as fast as possible as temperatures have gotten very low at the peak. Upon landing, Gary says the player landed below where Rookie is, and to search nearby for clues to find a path up. In the area, there is a small piece of paper. After picking it up, Gary remarks that is part of a map, and that more should be nearby. The player has to search the area and go through caves to reach areas to find nine map pieces. After collecting them all they are to be brought back to the starting area and fitted into a rock with a square shape, and then assembled to form a picture. As with the previous map, this one shows a 3x3 grid of dots, three of the nine being filled in. The filled in dots mark which cave must be entered to progress. The caves have to be entered in order of middle for the first area, and right for the second area. After reaching the third area, the player comes across Rookie and the scanner, which are both encased in large blocks of ice. Gary remarks he told Rookie he wasn't dressed properly for the cold, and asks the player to find some way to melt the ice. Nearby there is a mine cart with an unlit torch inside. After is picked up Gary asks the player to light it, which can be done by backtracking to the previous area, and lighting it with the campfire. It is then brought back to the third area where it is used to thaw Rookie. Rookie is thankful for being defrosted, and Gary tells him to find a way back down the mountain. Rookie refuses, saying he still needs the data. Gary begs Rookie, saying the storm is getting worse, but Rookie makes fake static noises and cuts him off. He asks the player to retrieve the scanner, and after defrosting it, he heads through the nearby cave up to the peak. While arriving there, winds blow, revealing more of a carving, showing a yeti and a pirate penguin. The player places the yeti scanner, which scans the area. It starts beeping, then stops scanning. Rookie thinks its done, and heads back down the mountain with the player, and go to Gary's lab. He says he will never forget the risks taken for the data, and scans it, but the results are inconclusive. Rookie asks what that means, and Gary says he will have to rethink his entire theory of yeti detection, but one day, will discover the truth. The view then pans over to the right, where a yeti is viewable in the distance for a few seconds, and then disappears. The player then receives the Multitool gear, 100 coins, and 100 Rookie XP. Adventure items Trivia *On November 1, 2017, the XP rewarded for completing this adventure was changed from 160 to 60. **In the 1.13.0 update, the reward was changed again, from 60 to 100. *In the 1.9.0 update, the coin reward was changed from 50 to 100. Names in other languages Adventure items Category:2017